supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaeger (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Jaeger is a Jefferson Starship, one of Eve's monster hybrid and Elite Monster. Jaeger up to this point is a perfected, modified version of Eve's previous creation. he was sent by Adam, Eve, and the Ancient Ones to hunt down Nuria as she was mortally wounded after her battle with Seth and Nima. Biography Jaeger was created after Eve returned back to earth and went straight to work on hunting down any remaining phoenixes, including the Alpha. Jaeger was perfectly modified by Eve so he may get to work on weakening the hunter community. Powers and Abilities Jaeger is a new and improved version of the previous Jefferson Starships and is can equal or outmatch the Alpha Monsters. He has all the powers and abilities of every known monster Eve created, including Elite Monsters such as Dragons and Phoenixes. * Angelic/Demon Power Negation: A Unique ability gifted to him by Eve. Jaeger can negate the powers and abilities of younger angels and lesser demons, making it easier for him to kill them. Higher Angels and Greater Demons are immune. * Elemental Manipulation: Abilities Jaeger inherits from the Dragons and Phoenixes, he can control fire and temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis (Dragon/Phoenix Heritage): Jaeger can incinerate monsters, demons, humans by touching them or blowing fire from his mouth like a dragon. ** Thermokinesis (Dragon/Phoenix Heritage): Jaeger can contol high or low temperatures. He can burn the likes of angels, demons, monsters, deities, or other supernatural entities with the touch of the palm of his hand. *** Incineration Touch: Through physical contact, Jaeger can reduce a lesser individual into ashes. He can send a wave of fire to incinerate a group of demons or monsters. * Hallucinogenic Touch (Djinn): Like the Djinn's main ability, Jaeger can touch a person and influence them of serious delusions, causing them to lose consciousness and enter a dream-state, making them re-live these wonderful perfect lives while he feeds off of his prey. * Immortality: Despite being newly converted, Jaeger is a hybrid of every monster and anyone of them can potentially live forever. He can live past a thousand years without aging or withering. * Immunity: Jaeger is a hybrid of every monster and the strongest heritage makes him immune to every basic weakness monsters possess such as silver, iron, Deadman's blood, dragon-killing swords, or all monster-killing methods. Because he is part dragon, magic has no effect on him. * Insanity Inducement (Wraith Heritage): Through physical contact like Wraiths, Jaeger can infect individuals and make psychologically unstable. * Natural Weaponry: Jaegar can use natural weapons from his body of every known monster to exist such as fangs or claws of a vampire, werewolf, Wraith. ** Fangs: Jaeger has fangs like a werewolf or vampire. He can infect or kill a person with an incredible bite force. *** Infectious Bite: Jaeger can infect humans and turn them into lesser Jefferson Starships. ** Retractable Claws: Jaeger can use retractable claws that are capable of ripping through steel or tungsten. ** Spikes (Wraith Heritage): Jaeger can use a spike like a Wratih to feed or kill. he uses the spike in combat like a blade and its more stronger than a Wraith's spike. ** Web Creation (Arachne Heritage): Like the Arachne, Jaeger can keep his victims in in strong webbing to imprison them. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Jaeger cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Being part dragon and phoenix, Jaeger cannot be killed by conventional means and practically hard to kill him. It would require angelic weaponry, divine weaponry, or powerful beings to kill him. * Regeneration: Jaeger's body can heal at an exponentially fast rate. he can regrow a missing limb in minutes. * Shape-Shifting: Jaeger's shape-shifting abilities are equal to that of the Alpha Shapeshifter as he can instantly morph into any individual in seconds and along with clothes. * Super Senses: Jaeger has incredible senses that help make him an excellent hunter. He can catch the scent of an individual from far distances. He can smell a person's fear, virgins, heartbeat like Djinn, dragons, and werewolves. * Super Speed: Jaeger can move supernaturally fast than werewolves, vampires, or Wendigos. He can instantly appear in a blink of an eye. * Super Strength: Jaeger is a hybrid of every monster and is immensely strong. He can physically match the strongest entities with physical strength. He can overwhelm all angels except for Grigori and Seraphim, all demons except Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, Dukes of Hell, and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, Hydra, and Leviathans. * Telepathy: Jaeger has a psychic link with his father and mother or through all the monsters. He can communicate through them mentally. He can read a person's desires or fear. ** Dream Walking (Djinn): Jaeger can go inside an individual's head and manipulate their dreams to create a fantasy world much like a Djinn. * Voice Mimicry: Jaeger can mimic any individuals voice perfectly to trick them into a trap. Vulnerabilities Jaeger is a hybrid between every monster known to exist. Many of his stronger heritage such as Dragon or phoenix can make him immune to basic methods of killing monsters like werewolves or vampires. No hunter stands a chance against him or other supernatural entities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Holy/hellfire: It seems like the only logical way to kill a Jaeger by using the two things that kill angels or demons. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can kill Jaeger. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel can destroy Jaeger. * Cambion: Jaeger can potentially overwhelm and kill regular Cambions. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Jaeger. * Greater Demons: Jaeger can outmatch lesser demons. Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, Dukes of Hell, and Cain can kill him. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/magic practitioner gods, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill Jaeger. * Higher Angels: Jaeger can overwhelm younger angels. Seraphim and Grigori can kill him. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm and kill Jaeger. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Jaeger. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Jaeger is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Hybrid Category:Dragon Category:Phoenix Category:Werewolf Category:Vampire Category:Djinn Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains